You're My Pet Today
by TicklesneezerMMPR
Summary: Minato loses a bet against Kakashi and now he has to do everything that Kakashi tells him to for an entire day. Have I mentioned that Kakashi has been lusting after his sensei for years? (Complete? Leave a review and tell me if you want a second chapter or want it to end here, please.) (Seme!Kakashi x Uke!Minato)


**You're My Pet Today**

* * *

**WARNING: YAOI, MANxMAN, LEMON, MATURE LANGUAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR NARUTO! **

**SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!**

**_Things you must know: Minato is alive. Only Kushina died. Kakashi is like 18 or so in here. Naruto is 6 years old in here._**

* * *

His heart beat went faster, he cleaned off the sweat from his forehead. His hand was shaking, he gave the thing that he held in his hand a second glance, he gave a resigned sigh as he tried to calm down and hide his nervousness behind a friendly smile like always. But even after that, his embarrassment wouldn't go away and he had no other choice but to face this, what kind of Hokage would he be if he broke a promise.

_"How did I get myself into this mess?"_ The troubled man could only think of calling the whole thing off and enduring the public humiliation or whatever his punishment would turn out to be. For not going through with his part of the deal, but then again the whole thing could be a prank. An evil prank sounds one million times better than anything he was thinking... or that was what Minato thought.

Everything had started with a simple joke for later on to turn into a bet, Minato cursed over and over the minute he agreed to this foolishness. Never did he think that he could lose his 1st place title in Arm Wrestling to his former student, Kakashi Hatake. The copy ninja was as happy as can be, he had proved that he was a very cunning and swift Jounin. When he placed a kiss on the other man's hand and distracted him. Thanks to that now, the mentioned loser had to do his part of the deal. The loser had to obey the other for an entire day.

The mere thought of that cheap trick made his whole body boil, and made him tighten his hold on the note with the orders the silver haired teen had given him. Along with a small box that contained objects he didn't know of, since one of the orders was to not open the box and bring it with him on this day. He sighed again and entered that enormous building in the red-light district of Konoha. He used his super speed and skipped by the monitors in a flash, not having any intentions of being seen in that place by anyone. And even less, being seen in these clothes, it's not like he was wearing flashy clothes or anything like that but, the clothes he was wearing always attracted every pervert out there like Winnie the Pooh to honey. He had on a sleeveless blue t-shirt, and tight black leather pants. This outfit was chosen by his "master" personally, it was written down on the note with his instructions, it was underlined what clothes to wear and what things to bring. Like the room key, with the room number, address, and everything else. Oh and to not forget the small mystery box, that part was written in XL bold letters. He looked for the room number and once he found it, he took the key out and was about to slide it in. But, he didn't even get a chance to put the key in before the door was opened.

**"It was about time you got here, sensei." **

The blue eyed man was about to reply but, once again his actions were interrupted by the Jounin. As he entered the room he was left speechless, it was a room with different dark shades of red, blue, and purple. The bed was very big and in a heart shape, surrounded by heart shaped pillows. The bed had a red vail around it that could be easily moved around by a string on one corner, since Kakashi was moving the veil now. A blushing Hokage started looking at the corners of the room, Kakashi was only wearing a bath robe. But to his bad luck, one of the walls was a mirror, reflecting the image of Kakashi while he was accommodating the pillows and showed his former sensei just how tiny the robe was.

**"Well, I came and now I'm leaving… I don't know what you're trying to prove Kakashi-kun."**

**"What's the matter, Lord Hokage? Can't you go through with your part of the deal?" **

**"Tell Asuma and the others to come out, you know it's not funny."**

**"It's not a prank Minato-sensei, this is for real…" **

**"Kakashi, you're not joking around? But this is too much. This is a love hotel! Are you saying that you actually want…"**

**"Aha! I knew that you would chicken out…"** The silver haired teen walked slowly towards the Fourth Hokage, while the blond walked back every step of the way but only ended up backing up against the wall. **"But even after knowing what place this was… you still came sensei…" **

**"I thought it was all just a silly prank."**

**"I already said it once and I'll say it again… it's not a prank…"** he took hold of the blue eyed man's hand and guided it to the inside of his robe, forcing him to touch his hardened member, causing an almost inaudible gasp to escape the frightened ninja, **"go on and lets start… after all, Minato-sensei, you have to obey my every command today."**

**"Bu-but this is just too much."** The older man stuttered.

**"Could the most beautiful man on all of Konoha still be a virgin? When it comes to sex with men? Oh well, you should've thought of that before betting. Or is it that you're scared?"**

**"Hatake, that's enough! This is no subject to be made fun of. I'm not afraid of you…"** he lowered his gaze and murmured, **"I've actually never been with another man before, you brat"** he continued saying, **"but that's not important, I'm here right now and I never go back on my word…" **

**"I'm happy to hear that Minato-sensei… because, me neither…"** Kakashi decided to grab his wrist and throw him on the bed, he took a hold of Minato's shirt and lifted it up to later on, attack his nipples. He licked, sucked, and even bit one of the pink nipples until he turned it into a bright shade of red. Today that body belonged to him and he would do with it whatever he wanted. Minato wasn't prepared for this, he hoped for Kakashi to take things slow, at least the copy ninja had left his abused and sore nipple to move on. While Kakashi's mouth was busy giving the other pink nipple the same treatment as its twin, his hands were unbuttoning his leather pants and sliding them down inch by inch.

**"What are you doing!?"**

**"I thought it was obvious"** he said in a teasing voice** "I can't fuck your tight little ass if you have these on, Yondaime-sama."**

The blond's face was already beet red but, after hearing those words it suddenly turned even redder if that was even possible. In his head he kept on saying over and over again_ "This is not happening. This is a damn good prank. This is a lie."_

**"Come on, be a good boy and lift your hips so that I can take it off…"** Minato obeyed and shyly covered his face, Kakashi took off his underwear along with his pants. He also uncovered the blue eyed man's hidden face and positioned his hands next to his face, the two on each side so that he could easily slide off his shirt, **"Done…and now"** he took hold of the Hokage's waist and sat him on his lap **"and now I want to know if your lips taste as sweet as in the wet dreams I've had of you, since I was your student, sensei…"**

Minato stuttered as he brought his face closer to Kakashi and kissed his cheek first, then he moved down to his neck and with small kisses and licks he moved up until he reached his lips. But, before he could even brush them, Kakashi once again speeded things up and kissed him passionately. Minato closed his lips when he felt, how Kakashi was licking and trying to ask for entrance for a second kiss. But the blond doesn't let him, since Minato is sitting on top of him, he brings his hands up to the blond's ass and gives him a few hard spanks, but even after this the Hokage resists. Kakashi tries to bite him, but the result ends up being the same. After he backs off and grunts he says, **"Lord Hokage, kiss me and I don't want a Chūnin peck. I want a real one and you better not just open your mouth or I'll have to punish you…"** to make his point across he gave the blond another playful spank.

**"You damn brat! I never should've let you borrow my Icha Icha Paradise book." **

Kakashi only smirked while he fondled Minato's body. The blue eyed man takes a hold of the Jounin's cheeks and starts kissing him with force, trying to come out the winner.

**"Spread your legs."**

Minato obeys, Kakashi takes advantage of the situation to stroke the other's member and with the other hand kneads his butt-cheeks. The minute the older ninja feels those caresses he can't help himself and starts moaning, it seems like Kakashi knew how to turn him on or maybe it was due to his 6 years of celibacy after his wife's death. Kakashi kept on jacking him off and letting a mischievous smile appear on his face, when he watched an expression he never saw before appear on his former sense's face. The blond tried his best to hide the fact that he was enjoying this or how much he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the silver haired teen's caresses. He knew that he was trying to hide it out of pride, but Kakashi was willing to do whatever it took to destroy that pride and make Minato Namikaze experience those delicious sensations. Minato was giving it everything he had in that kiss, but the Jounin had won when he left the Hokage out of breath, when he thought it was enough he took the other's face with force and kissed him aggressively, biting his tongue, lips, everything. Devouring his mouth until he left the blond completely out of breath. Satisfied at watching his flustered state and red face he let go of him, so that he could catch his breath.

**"Take off my robe." **

Minato couldn't have turned even redder, with trembling hands he started to do as he was told. Kakashi couldn't have been more aroused, looking at his former sensei this way really turned him on. Kakashi got off of the bed and let the robe drop to the floor. He starts looking for Minato's box and sets it on top of the bed. He looks for something in there and once he finds it he turns around but, the blond has his back turned to him and from what he can tell, he's very embarrassed. His ears are all red.

**"Sensei… turn around… we're still not finished yet…"**

**"Kakashi… I…"**

**"Come on… turn around… Yondaime-sama I don't want to have to punish you… come on"** he waits until Minato obeys, the mentioned man turns his attention to his hands, clearly he's angry and embarrassed, **"Lord Hokage… we'll be here all day and I promise that nothing will ever leave this place… I won't treat you any differently. I hope that you'll do the same… I swear that my lips are sealed."**

**"Kakashi-kun…"**

**"…Or could it be that you can't take it?"**

**"Don't ever underestimate me, Hatake… I can do this…"**

**"Sensei, I hope you don't regret this. Look at this…"** in his hand he held a piece of black leather **"this will be the only thing that you'll be allowed to wear in this room… we'll be here all day Minato-sensei and I'll make you mine over and over and over again… Now come forward so that I can put it on you."**

Minato didn't answer him, he just walked closer and let Kakashi wrap that thing around his neck, Kakashi wanted him to look him in the eyes but he didn't want to. This was too humiliating, putting a dog collar on him, like if he was his pet or one of his ninja hounds? Was he the copy ninja's pet now? Kakashi tightened the collar way too much and that was obviously a sign that he didn't like being ignored. Minato sent him one of his killer glares but, unfortunately Kakashi was immune to them.

**"Now get ready with this…"**

**"This… this is!?"**

**"I know what it is, sensei. Now use it to get ready for my cock because, I doubt you'd want it dry."**

He cursed again, he took that vaseline and started putting some on his hands before spreading a bit on his entrance.

**"Lay back on the bed… and spread your legs wide open because, I want to see everything." **

Submissively he obeyed, he started to add some more in his hole, he gently touched that sensitive part of his body. He knew that Kakashi was paying him his most undivided attention, he put one finger in and started twisting it around, and trying to spread as much lube as possible. Then he added a second finger and began to stretch his hole. Kakashi couldn't take it any more and grabbed Minato's hands. He added more vaseline on his hands and guided them to his engorged member.

**"Get me ready."**

Minato started doing as he was told without one ounce of doubt, he actually liked the way the piece of meat felt on his hands. As absurd as it sounded he decided to let it all go to hell, at that moment he didn't care about anything else other than Kakashi and that feeling of curiosity and desire that consumed him. Kakashi was toying with his nipples while he kissed his neck, leaving dozens of marks along his path, at times depending on the way Minato stroked him, he bit the Hokage's neck. He couldn't stand it any longer, he got off of Minato and grabbed a hold of both of his legs. He put a pillow under the blond's hips and started going in.

**"Ah, Kakashi wai-wait"**

It really hurt. The pain was unlike any other he ever felt before, he knew that Kakashi wouldn't stop even if asked to, but still he begged for him to stop.

**"Please Kakashi! Stop! It hurts!" **

**"Lord Hokage, I can't stop… only a bit more… mmmh Minato-sensei… you're so… fucking tight…" **

Minato was shaking, he didn't know why but, when having something thrust inside him his body began to give small light spasms, he moaned in between gasps, feeling how his body wasn't prepared for the intrusion and seeing how his body rejected it. But, apparently Kakashi wasn't paying any attention to what was happening because he kept on thrusting with great ease. Even with all his efforts, he couldn't stop the tears from rapidly falling, it was humiliating not being able to stop them, Kakashi pushed back a few strands of hair that were stuck to his sweaty forehead. So that he could be able to later on kiss it with fondness, he went down to his eyes and kissed one of them. Slowly drinking the salty tear. Then he did the same thing with the other one, to finally finish things off with a tender kiss against his lips. Minato had been left frozen, he never would've imagined that Kakashi could be able to do such sweet things.

**"Does it still hurt?" **

**"Huh?"** He had completely forgotten all about that, **"Just… a little… It's uncomfortable."**

**"I promise that you'll enjoy it, Minato…"**

His name seemed to roll off that tongue like sweet honey, like if they had been meant for each other their entire lives, there was a fondness to that voice, that was hard for him to understand and adding that fixated gaze into the mix, only made him feel even more naked than what he already was. An embarrassed Hokage evaded those eyes and turned his attention to a place by his stomach, unfortunately it was to the mirror, and he could clearly see their nude and united bodies. He tightly shut his eyes, letting out a surprised moan when that sinful tongue started attacking his exposed neck. He felt how the silver haired man's calloused hands grabbed his butt-cheeks and lifted his hips. Whenever the Jounin's dick was starting to come out, he would ram it back in. Making the blond grasp the bedsheets tightly and then, after an eternity of waiting for the blue eyed man. Where the silver haired teen kept on slamming in and out, he suddenly stopped.

**"I have an idea, sensei"** Kakashi thrusted out of the older man and received a strange reaction out of the blond, Minato let out an adorable whine, of course it was adorable through the copy ninja's eyes, who became even harder after hearing it. Having the Fourth Hokage like this, was having his wildest dream come true. He's been wanting to have sex with his former sensei ever since he first discovered what sex was. He lifted one of the blond's legs, forcing him to lay sideways and he caressed his hole. Which made new sounds to come out of the Fourth Hokage's mouth.

**"Kakashi-kun… don't… no… please stop…"**

**"Is Lord Hokage embarrassed? But a few seconds ago you had my cock inside you… could a few fingers embarrass you?"**

**"That's not it!"**

**"Then what is it? Oh~! I get it now, it's because I can see 'it' isn't it?"**

**"Hatake, you're crossing the line!"**

**"But why? If it's adorable… besides, your face is showing me how much you're enjoying it. Not to mention your body. Your body doesn't lie, sensei. I can feel how much it wants me and how it's begging me for more… even if they're just my fingers, your greedy hole is swallowing them whole. But okay…"** Kakashi lays down, facing Minato's back and lifts the blond's leg higher, **"I want you to take a look at your reflection. I want you to see what I see every time I ram my cock in you."**

**"Hatak-aahh ah!"**

**"Nnng, it's in… don't you dare close your eyes, sensei." **He began moving in and out,** "Look at the beautiful face you make when you're writhing in pleasure."**

But the Fourth Hokage couldn't do that, it only took a mere glance to make him die from shame and make him close his eyes tight shut. Watching how his mouth emitted loud moans, the way his eyes were filled with lust and pleasure, and just by looking at the color his body had changed to, made him realize how his whole body was burning up. Kakashi grabbed him by his chin and squeezed it roughly as he intensified each one of his thrusts. The silver haired teen threatened him by painfully squeezing his member, he had to get his lover to look and he did. The blond never would've thought he was loving it this much, as he watched with how much ease the thick cock slid in and out of him. And he thought of when could his hole have become this loose. The Jounin started to slow down his thrusts when he watched how Minato was paying attention to their bodies perfect fit. Then, he took him by the waist and once again changed their position. Making the older ninja sit on top of him, now it was Minato's turn to finish things off.

**"Do you see now how much you're enjoying it? Now Minato-sensei, turn around and face this way. I want to look at your face when you cum."**

Minato obeyed without a second thought, for a minute he got off of Kakashi. But that was for a small amount of time, only the time needed for him to change positions. Now Kakashi grabbed on to his butt-cheeks and slowly pushed him down, while Minato guided the silver haired teen's member to his twitching pink hole. Kakashi caressed his back while he kissed his neck and chin, Minato tried to catch his breath. He knew perfectly well that the two of them had crossed the line but there was no going back now. He felt how Kakashi was moving his butt and making it bounce up and down his cock. The blond started panting as he was beginning to ride his former student, he hugged the silver haired teen's neck with each pounding he gave him. The erratic rhythm of the younger ninja caused him to shudder in pleasure. Something that made Kakashi smile, especially when he began hearing the uncontrollable and loud moans coming out of the older man. He smirked and started stroking the other ninja's cock, matching the speed with his thrusts. The blue eyed male orgasmed first and came all over their bodies, falling on top of the other after. Kakashi smiles and starts frenetically pounding into the blond, as he feels his orgasm nearby. Meanwhile, Minato is exhausted and can barely react, he felt Kakashi's body but he couldn't do anything. His mind was still all fussy and he feared that Kakashi would cum inside him. But for the copy ninja, there was nothing else in the entire world he wanted more than to cum inside his precious Yondaime-sama and feel like he owned him. A grunt and a feeling of something filling his insides was the signal Minato needed to realize that Kakashi had cum inside him. That was the last thing he remembered before, he fell like a log.

A completely worn out Kakashi lays the sleeping Minato on the bed, he lays down next to him, moves a few strands of hair out of the blond's face, kissing the exposed skin it left. He explored the entire face with devotion and precaution, it was incredible how the Fourth Hokage didn't wake up. He was starting to get hungry and by the looks of it, his partner was just about to wake up. He decided to take a shower before the blond woke up.


End file.
